Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a monitor stowage device for stowing an openable and closeable monitor installed on an installation surface such as the ceiling portion of the passenger compartment of an airliner or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Monitor devices for providing passengers with a service that displays video and so forth have been installed in recent years in the passenger compartments of aircraft, trains, buses, passenger boats, and other such means of transportation.
In particular, with an airliner, a monitor that can be stowed away is attached in a rotatable state to the lower part of the overhead compartment on the ceiling above the seats in the passenger compartment (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-159197 (laid open on Jun. 13, 2000)).
Here, the attachment space of the ceiling portion in the passenger compartment has limited width for a monitor stows away into the ceiling and is installed in an aircraft, etc. Therefore, conventional monitors made use of liquid crystal panels and other such display panels that were designed with this width restriction in mind.